Mew Mew Park
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: What happens if South park was made into Tokyo mew mew Okay my first story with my friend who helped,Yeah not good but it's my first on so be nice please?
1. Meet who's who

_**A/N :Please note this is my first story and me and my friend did this together she does not have an account so her name she asked if she could use MewZakuroFan. thank you for reading this story, My first one please be kind but this is who is who...**_

_**People:**_

_**Ichigo-Kyle **_

_**Mint-Kenny**_

_**Lettuce-Butters**_

_**Pudding-Tweek-You'll see why**_

_**Zakuro-Craig**_

_**Ryou-Clyde**_

_**Keiichiro-Token**_

_**Kisshu-Cartman**_

_**Masaya-Stan**_

_**Moe-Wendy**_

_**Meiwa-Bebe**_


	2. Turning into a Cat Episode 1

_**A/N :Here it is! our first story,she doesn't have an account but we did this together.**_

_**Mew Mew Park**_

_**Kyle: I just woke up and saw my alarm go off, I grabbed my alarm clock and saw how late it was, I tried to get out of bed, but I tripped and banged my nose instead, I looked in the miorrs, I released I had a little bruise forming on my nose "dam I hit my nose again, never mind got to get my hat on" but then I released that it slipped off so I forgot about it so I put on my white top, my deep sea green pants and just chucked my orange parker over it, and I ran out my room, and down the stairs and rushed a very fast good bye to my ma and Dad and Ike.**_

_**Stan:(thinking) why is he so late, oh well I just read a book while I wait.**_

_**Kyle: I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce myself, my names Kyle broflovski, I'm 13 years old and I go to south park high, today i'm going out with a boy who's famous in are school, who's called Stan marsh.**_

_**Stan: (thinking) oh here he comes now.**_

_**Kyle: oh I'm so sorry I'm late Stan, it just that I turned my alarm off and dozed back off again, I had forgetting that we were going out today, I'm so sorry.**_

_**Stan: oh it ok, I needed to read a chapter of my book and your only 10 minutes late.**_

_**Kyle: 10 minutes late! OH MYGOD! I didn't know I was that late.**_

_**Stan: whatever let's just get going.**_

_**Kyle: oh…. alright.**_

_**Stan: I have been waiting to see this for ages how did you know I wanted to see this.**_

_**Kyle: oh there's rumours' going round that you like the red data animal show.**_

_**Stan: what now.**_

_**Kyle: oh no it's nothing.**_

_**Announcer: please continue.**_

_**Kyle:(thinking) me and stan just walked through now, and when I turned my head back, I saw a golden tiger sitting there with golden wings and blue eyes, it really freaked me out.**_

_**(Reading) this is the red data animal show showing, you how animals are being wiped out, wild cats are becoming extinct there is only 700 left in the forest.**_

_**Stan: OI Kyle come here, look at this picture of a wild cat.**_

_**Kyle: oh I have read about this there are only 700 left in the forest! Hey can we get a picture? (after taking a picture) thanks for the pictures Stan your really great.**_

_**Stan: no probs.**_

_**Later**_

_**Kyle: oh I can't believe that is the greatest red data animal show going in history.**_

_**Stan: since were in the park do you want a soda?**_

_**Kyle: yes thanks.**_

_**(Turns around and sees a café) OH MY GOD is that a café, it looks so cool, maybe me and Stan can see that later.**_

_**Clyde: are you ready to start the mew project token?**_

_**Token: go ahead Clyde its ready**_

_**Clyde: (has hold of ray and presses button)**_

_**Token: we have just started the mew project.**_

_**Clyde: Ok (presses the button)**_

_**-Earthquake happens-**_

_**Kyle: oh my god a earthquakes happening!, where's Stan? Stan! Were are you? (Looks at the tiger with red eyes, and sees white coming round him and disappears). Where am I, there the cat me and stan saw before, come here kitty.(the cat comes to Kyle it smiles at him and jumps inside of him) the cat has just gone inside of me, but somehow it feels nice.**_

_**Later after the cat went inside kyle he was asleep for 3 hours and didn't even know. **_

_**Kyle:(wakes up), aaahhhh! how long have I been asleep for.**_

_**Stan: for 3 hours.**_

_**Kyle: he's right it's already sun down, I'm sorry Stan.**_

_**Stan: it's alright (puts hand down for Kyle to get up)**_

_**(Kyle accepts the hand and gets up)**_

_**Next day at school.**_

_**Wendy: I can't believe you fell asleep on a date with Stan, the Stan Marsh.**_

_**Kyle: (putting books in locker)**_

_**I know Wendy! I didn't know why thou… **_

_**Bebe: Kyle… (Waves hand in front of Kyle's face) HEY KYLE!**_

_**Kyle: W-What?**_

_**Wendy: You ok?**_

_**Kyle: Yeah….ahhh! Is Stan doing a football Match today? **_

_**Bebe: well the last time I checked he was **_

_**Kyle: After it I might be able to say sorry for sleeping on our Date**_

_**Wendy: Good Idea!**_

_**Kyle: Let's go then! *Runs to football practice to the benches upwards***_

_**Wendy: Kyle, You run so fast! But hey look there he is! *Points to were Stan is***_

_**Kyle: Yeah, but he has too much fan's around him.**_

_**Bebe: It's okay Kyle, maybe after practice you can speak to him?**_

_**Kyle:*Looking at photo* did you say something?**_

_**Wendy: Cute, what is it?**_

_**Kyle: *Giggles* It's**_

_**A Strange girl fell back knocking the photo out of Kyle's hand accidentally making it go up in the air**_

_**Kyle: Oh no! My picture!**_

_**Kyle Jumped on the railing to catch it lucky he did but he didn't know that he was going to fall and that everyone was watching including Stan**_

_**Kyle: Got ya **_

_**Wendy: Kyle?**_

_**Kyle:*Looks down* Oh Crap **_

_**Bebe: Kyle!**_

_**Kyle: WAAAAHHH! *Turns around in the air like a cat without knowing***_

_**Kyle: What the hell was that? *Looks up***_

_**All: Whoa!**_

_**Wendy and Bebe: Are you okay Kyle?**_

_**Kyle: Oh, Haha *Runs off***_

_**Lunchtime**_

_**Kyle:*Sleeping***_

_**Bebe: KYLE! **_

_**Wendy: KYLE WAKE UP YOU LAZY BOY!**_

_**Kyle: *Does a cat cleaning it's face and stretches like one too* Meow~Did you two want something?**_

_**Wendy: Kyle… do you know what time it is?**_

_**Kyle: Uhhhh…no? But do you know it's going to be windy soon**_

_**Bebe: It's nice today and Kyle…It's Lunch time and time to apologize to Stan!**_

_**Kyle: *Rushes out of desk* your right!**_

_**Wendy: Geez Kyle *face palms* **_

_**In the dinner hall in south park high Kyle, Wendy and Bebe where discussing about this morning**_

_**Bebe: you were amazing today Kyle, and can't believe you landed on the flat on your feet, on the floor!**_

_**Kyle: yeah, I was surprised my self I cant believe-*Notice fish and picks it up like a cat* **_

_**Wendy: Kyle….**_

_**Kyle:* eyes widen* oh dear my mouth ha ha ha * runs off***_

_**With Kyle.**_

_**Kyle: ok first I landed on my feet, like a cat, then I started sleeping, and I can predict the weather, then I'm starting to like fish... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! **_

_**Stan; hey dude you okay?**_

_**Kyle: oh hey dude, yeah I'm fine, just relaxing, just chillin, you know.**_

_**Stan: okay dude, I was really worried when, you fell of the railings.**_

_**Kyle; oh hey dude you know, its going to rain soon~Nya.**_

_**Stan: did you say something?.**_

_**Kyle: I said its going to rain soon~Nya.**_

_**Stan: did you did meow.**_

_**Kyle: no~nya yes?nya NYAAAAA! *runs off with hand over mouth***_

_**Stan: *thinking* what just happened.**_

_***cartman sees Kyle running past***_

_**Cartman: Kyle what is, a jew like you running around.**_

_**Kyle: Go away fatass~Nya.**_

_**Cartman: did you just meow at me jew.**_

_**Kyle: no ~nya yes~nya. NYYYYAAA! *runs off***_

_**Cartman: * he strokes his chin with a smirk* that filty jew is hiding something, I will make it him spit it out, if it kills.**_

_**home time **_

_**Kyle: I just had the baddest day ever in my entire jewish life and it's windy now?...*Takes out picture* Stan…what happened to me?**_

…_**..**_

_**As Kyle was walking a Kierma animal floats past, and turn's into massive ladybird.(Lolz…MewZakuroFan picked it)**_

_**Kyle*sensors something* what was that? I can feel it some where**_

_***Runs off to following the feeling to were this things ment to be***_

_**After Kyle has found out where it has taken him it took him to a place past starkes pond and in to the forest**_

_**Kyle:*Notice's Stan* Stan? *Smiles but notices a weird thing***_

_**Wait what is that? I think to my self**_

_**Stan:*Hears something* Kyle?**_

_**Then Stan gets hit with the lady bugs wing and send's him flying**_

_**Kyle: NOOOO!**_

_**The lady bug heard Kyle and started to stark over to him suddenly a stranger picked up Kyle and jumped into a near by tree **_

_**Clyde: Are You Okay, Kyle Broflovski? You're a little heavier then you look**_

_**Kyle looks up at the stranger who said his name and automatically notice what position they were in**_

_**Kyle: What the hell? get off me you weirdo!**_

_**Kyle said being let go dropping on a tree branch**_

_**Kyle: Who are you and how do you know my name?**_

_**Kyle asked him**_

_**Clyde: no time for a introduction… first defeat that **_

_**The stranger told him pointing at the processed lady bug**_

_**Kyle: Me … defeat that? **_

_**Kyle exclaimed but the stranger didn't respond he instead pushed Kyle out the tree making his eyes turn red and turn in the air landing on his feet in front of Stan (A/N: Who was still knocked out BTW!)**_

_**Clyde: Oi, Kyle catch…your special**_

_**Clyde said throwing Kyle a yellowy/golden pendent **_

_**Kyle: -Thinking to self- What are these words, there coming from my body no my heart!**_

_**MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METROMORHPSIS~!**_

_**Kyle shouted as he did he was curled up in a ball and slowly lifted him self up throwing his arms up in the air spinning with pink ribbons surrounding him making a pink dress and pink arm garters with red lining on the hem. **_

_**Then with red boots and then leaning over as a black cat tail popped out with a red bow coming on it with a golden bell.**_

_**Then he put his hands out as red gloves covered them. Then he popped his head up and black cat ears sprung out as his hair was a sugar pink colour**_

_**And his eyes were too.**_

_**Then a silver line came from his hand and he spun around and his pendent came into view and he pulled a cat pose **_

_**Kyle: DUDE! WHAT THE HELL AM I WERING? **_

_**Shouted Kyle feeling too girly for his comfort**_

_**As he landed on one foot the lady bug hit Kyle sending him flying but as **_

_**Kyle landed on his butt he could only strammer out**_

_**Kyle: S-Strawberry Bell!**_

_**As a white light engulfed him as a heart/strawberry shape appeared making him seam like he was in a daze. **_

_**Grabbing hold off it and looking back at the lady bug then to Stan then to the lady bug**_

_**Kyle couldn't grasp the situation goodly so he shouted out in a rage of anger.**_

_**Kyle: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! **_

_**I guess am going to have to fight you**_

_**He said jumping on a railing**_

_**Kyle: Hey you weird thing! Over here! **_

_**He shouted to the processed lady bug**_

_**Kyle: For this world and the future I will service you!~Nya **_

_**Kyle said swinging his arms out and making a cat pose again**_

_**Jumping of the railing flipping in the air as Clyde gasped.**_

_**The background changing to a ready/ pinkie colour**_

_**Kyle dragged his Strawberry bell to his bracelet that charges it**_

_**Making his fringe blow up as he spun in pink sparkles slowly **_

_**Putting his strawberry bell up to the white light shouting **_

_**Kyle: Ribbon strawberry Check!**_

_**He said while in the air but as he said it**_

_**Pink sparkles flew out hitting the lady bug ,returning it back to it's normal self flying away.**_

_**As Kyle sank on his knees and sighed**_

_**Then he returned normal and ran over to were Stan was**_

_**Kyle: Stan? Come on, wake up!**_

_**Kyle said trying to wake Stan up **_

_**While failing**_

_**Clyde: great job, That was a excellent success ,**_

_**The stranger said walking over towards Kyle **_

_**Kyle: What the hell is going on!**_

_**Kyle said not looking at the stranger.**_

_**Kyle: This is confusing me…So you better explain your self!**_

_**Kyle turned looking at the stranger**_

_**But the stranger kneeled down to his level**_

_**(Note: Kyle's already kneeled down ) **_

_**And grabbed Kyle's chin as Kyle had **_

_**tears in the corner of his eyes **_

_**as the stranger tilted his chin upwards **_

_**Clyde: Don't cry, you were chosen for this,**_

_**Kyle didn't know what to say until **_

_**Another gentle man walked in**_

_**Token: Don't worry,**_

_**As soon as the two heard their Voice **_

_**They turned to look at him**_

_**Token: Were not the bad guys, we'll will tell you everything soon, Oh and him… He fainted I will be sending him home**_

_**Kyle: But... **_

_**Token: Pleased to meet you, I'm Token Black, and that Man over there is Clyde Donavan**_

_**He said taking his hand**_

_**Token: Clyde, The charming man here will not like your attitude or behaviour, **_

_**He said to the guy Clyde as he tuned back to Kyle**_

_**Token: It'll be an honour to escort you, I'll be at your service **_

_**He said kissing Kyle's hand making him Blush lightly**_

_**Kyle: Special?**_

_**Clyde: Let's go**_

_**When Kyle heard that, he snapped his **_

_**Hand away from Token**_

_**Kyle: Let's go? –Thinking to self- **_

_**What? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!**_

_**I don't under stand any thing here?**_

_**A rude guy and a polite Gentleman?**_

_**Just who on South Park are they?**_


End file.
